School Life series :: My Naughty student!
by ZmCa
Summary: Jaejoong benar-benar menyesal. Niat baiknya untuk mengecek murid kesayangan sekaligus kekasihnya di ruang kesehatan malah berbuah kesialan. / YUNJAE / YAOI/ Lemon/


_**Jangan lupa kunjungi wordpresku!**_

_zknow . wordpress . com  
(spasi dihilangkan)_

_RUMOR chapter 5: [I'll Give Everything] udap di update disana~  
Review?_

* * *

_.  
_

**Warning: LEMON WOY! AU, OOC, Real Person, typo, vulgar, lebay**

_Rate : M!_

_**Disclaimer: Themself!**_

* * *

_**.  
**_

"BERHENTI!"

Bukannya berhenti, Yunho yang dari tadi sedang asyik mengulum _nipple_ Jaejoong malah semakin liar menghisap dan menjilati _nipple_ pink yang mulai kemerahan itu. Bahkan sesekali Yunho mengigit-gigit kecil ujung nipple Jaejoong dan membuat pria yang berumur delapan tahun di atasnya mengerang dengan kedua kaki yang terkangkang lebar dan sesekali menghentak-hentak.

"Yunho... _Jebal_..." desis Jaejoong saat tangan Yunho malah ikut bekerja dan mengelus-elus selangkangan Yunho dari luar celana bahan hitam Jaejoong.

Merasa tidak suka dengan panggilan kekasihnya, Yunho perlahan melepas kulumannya. Tidak lupa meninggalkan jilatan terakhir sebelum melepaskan kulumannya. Yunho terkekeh melihat nipple Jaejoong yang mencuat menjadi sangat merah.

"Saat kita berdua, berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, _seonsaengnim_," bisik Yunho di selingi desahan. Membuat dada Jaejoong terkena terpaan udara hangat dari mulut Yunho dan merangsang tubuhnya menggeliyat kecil.

"Ne... Ah, YUNNIE!"

.

* * *

.

_**School Life series**_** :: My Naughty student!**

_-Z-_

.

_**YunJae fanfiction**_

.

**NP: **_**Are You Good Girl?**_** – **TVfXQ**!**

* * *

**.  
**

Jaejoong benar-benar menyesal. Niat baiknya untuk mengecek murid kesayangan sekaligus kekasihnya di ruang kesehatan malah berbuah kesialan. Ini semua berasal dari Junsu—guru Bahasa—mengatakan bahwa Yunho tampak sedang demam dan beristirahat di ruang kesehatan.

Mendengar hal itu, Jaejoong segera mengecek jadwal mengajarnya. Saat itu jam masih jam delapan dan dia baru mengajar lagi—pelajaran Biologi—nanti jam sepuluh. Dengan alasan ingin sarapan, Jaejoong segera beranjak dari ruang guru dan segera berlari kecil menuju ruang kesehatan.

Beruntung penjaga ruang kesehatan baru akan datang jam sembilan dan pulang jam dua siang. Jadi tidak ada yang curiga melihat Jaejoong mengunjungi Yunho yang notabene hanya seorang murid.

Pemikiran bahwa Yunho yang sedang sakit ternyata salah total saat mendapati pria itu malah tiduran di ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dan Yunho yang mendapati Jaejoong disana langsung tersenyum sumringah dan berlari untuk mengunci ruang kesehatan! Setelah memastikan semua akses yang bisa mengganggunya tertutup, Yunho segera mengendong Jaejoong yang tampak kebingungan dan ia segera membaringkan pria yang menjadi guru sekaligus pacarnya.

Dan kini Jaejoong hanya bisa menendang udara kosong saat Yunho sedang asyik memberikan kissmark di daerah perutnya, sedangkan tangan kiri milik namja bermarga Jung tampak asyik mengelus dan sesekali menekan penis miliknya dan masih tertutup celana panjang hitam.

"Yuhn... sebentar lagi penjaganya dataaang..." erang Jaejoong sambil meremas-remas rambut Yunho saat bibir pria itu turun dan mengecup kejantanan Jaejoong dari luar celana.

Yunho tidak mengubris Jaejoong dan segera mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap kekasih yang paling dia cintai, "Kau manis sekali. Wajahmu merah," desis Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Mata Jaejoong membulat mendengar kekasihnya menggoda dirinya. Buru-buru Jaejoong menutup wajahnya sendiri yang semakin memerah. Dia kurang suka saat mereka bercinta. Karena Yunho akan terus memandanginya dan sesekali memuji atau menjelaskan ekpresi yang dia keluarkan.

Yunho terkekeh melihat Jaejoong yang tampak malu-malu. Padahal umurnya sudah 25 tahun, tetapi sifatnya masih seperti remaja berumur 16 tahun. Belum lagi kulit Jaejoong yang tampak mulus serta wajahnya yang _baby face_ membuat banyak orang sering kali tertipu dengan umur Jaejoong.

"_Baby_..." dengan lembut Yunho menarik kedua tangan Jaejoong dan mengajak Jaejoong untuk duduk sejenak agar Yunho dapat melepaskan kemeja Jaejoong yang baru kancingnya saja yang terbuka.

Setelah kemeja biru muda Jaejoong terlepas, Yunho segera membawa kekasihnya ke dalam dekapan erat. Wajah Jaejoong dia tekan agar tenggelam di pundaknya, memudahkan Yunho mengecupi telinga Jaejoong yang merupakan titik sensitif pria itu.

Tangan kanan Yunho melingkari pinggang ramping Jaejoong sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap-usap punggung pria itu dengan tangannya yang besar serta kasar.

"Lembut, kulitmu lembut," puji Yunho dengan suara yang mirip desisan di telinga Jaejoong. Membuat pria itu mengeliyat tidak nyaman di dalam pelukan Yunho.

Tangan Yunho yang awalnya asyik mengelus-elus punggung Jaejoong perlahan turun ke bawah dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam celana serta _underwear_ yang Jaejoong gunakan. Ia mengelus bongkahan pantat Jaejoong sebelum meremasnya sedikit kasar.

Kedua tangan Jaejoong yang awalnya terdiam, bergerak melingkari leher Yunho saat tangan Yunho yang satunya itu masuk dan kedua tangan itu meremas-remas pantatnya. Jaejoong mendesah tertahan dan sedikit mengangkat pinggangnya ke atas agar Yunho bisa lebih leluasa meremasi bagian intimnya.

"Mulai terangsang, hm?" Sambil tetap meremas dan sesekali mencubiti pantat Jaejoong, Yunho bergerak untuk menciumi wajah Jaejoong yang memerah serta mengeluarkan desahan-desahan tertahan.

Dengan susah payah, Jaejoong berusaha meraih wajah Yunho dan segera memberikan lumatan dalam pada bibir berbentuk unik tersebut. Jaejoong menghisap bibir bawah Yunho dan membiarkan Yunho menikmati bibir atasnya. Bahkan tangan kanan Jaejoong bergerak ke belakang dan membantu tangan Yunho agar semakin dalam meremas pantatnya.

Merasa Jaejoong semakin bernafsu, perlahan Yunho melepaskan pagutan mereka dan membuat Jaejoong mendesah tidak terima. Jaejoong berusaha mengejar wajah Yunho lagi dan melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka, hanya saja Yunho memalingkan wajahnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Bibirmu kering. Banyaklah minum air, Jae... dan jangan lupa lipgloss kesayanganku. Kau tidak memakainya, hmm?" ucap Yunho sambil menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Jaejoong yang memasang wajah sayu dan bibir terbuka dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Jaejoong menggeleng samar yang memberikan arti bahwa dirinya lupa memakai lipgloss yang Yunho belikan untuknya. Dia mendesah kecil saat Yunho mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari dalam celananya.

Yunho mencubit hidung Jaejoong gemas sambil mencium pipi pria yang menjadi kekasihnya sejak dia berumur 14 tahun.

Ciuman Yunho perlahan turun ke bibir Jaejoong dan kecupan liar itu kembali terjadi. Bunyi Yunho menyedot bibir Jaejoong yang terbuka atau bunyi Jaejoong yang mengerang menggema di ruangan tersebut.

Selama Jaejoong tengah berkonsentrasi mengulum bibir bawah Yunho, kedua tangan Yunho yang nakal perlahan turun dan membuka sabuk Jaejoong dan disusul membuka celana panjang kain serta _underwear_ berwarna biru muda yang Jaejoong gunakan. Yunho tersenyum kecil saat melirik kejantanan Jaejoong yang mulai menegak. Perlahan dia kembali membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong ke atas kasur dan menarik celana Jaejoong agar terlepas dari tubuh sang pengguna.

Yunho menyeringai lapar melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah tidak tertempel sehelai benangpun kecuali kedua kaki Jaejoong yang masih menggunakan kaus kaki abu-abu.

Yunho mengelus nipple Jaejoong yang awalnya sudah dia hisap terlebih dahulu. Elusan lembut di nipple sensitif itu membawa desahan tertahan serta geliyatan tubuh ramping di hadapannya.

Buru-buru Yunho menundukan tubuhnya dan menjilati dada kekasihnya, "Aku senang melihatmu yang sudah tidak pernah menggunakan pakaian sexy lagi," bisik Yunho. Dia sempat memprotes Jaejoong yang saat itu menggunakan kaus V-neck hitam serta celana panjang ketat saat mereka sedang berkencan. Belum lagi perpotongan kaus itu rendah dan membuat banyak mata memandang lapar atas tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho yang kesal buru-buru melepas sweaternya dan memakaikan Jaejoong sweater putih itu hingga Jaejoong merasa kepanasan.

Tetapi berkat pakaian tertutup yang terus Jaejoong kenakan selama lima bulan belakangan, kulit itu semakin putih dan lembut.

Yunho kembali meraup nipple Jaejoong yang sudah memerah karena dia gigiti tadi. Membawa erangan nikmat lagi dari bibir sang empunya.

Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua kaki jenjangnya di pinggang Yunho. Menarik pria yang masih berpakaian lengkap itu semakin jatuh ke atas tubuhnya. Dia ingin buru-buru menyelesaikan semua ini, mengingat dia masih ada jam mengajar dan pengawas ruang kesehatan akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Ang... AH!" Jaejoong memekik keras saat tangan Yunho dengan tiba-tiba mengocok penisnya dengan cepat. Membuat mata Jaejoong berkunang-kunang dengan seluruh tubuh yang bergetar nikmat.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang sudah memerah parah. Kedua mata itu terpejam dan bibirnya terbuka untuk melantunkan desahan-desahan nikmat.

"Cantik," desis Yunho sambil mengecup pucuk nipple Jaejoong.

Yunho mencengkram kedua kaki Jaejoong yang melingkari tubuhnya. Dengan sedikit dipaksakan, Yunho menarik kedua kaki itu agar kembali terkakang untuk menampilkan bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong.

_Penis yang tegang serta rectum pink yang berkedut kecil berharap sesuatu memajanya._

Tanpa sadar Yunho menjilat bibir atasnya saat mememandangi rectum Jaejoong yang menutup dan terbuka seiring dengan deru nafas yang pria manis itu keluarkan.

"Jae... apakah kau membutuhkan pemanasan?"

Segera Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia ingin segera di puaskan! Waktu mereka hanya sedikit. Jika mereka sedang berada di apartement Jaejoong, mungkin pria itu akan memaksa Yunho melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Dimasuki tanpa aba-aba atau persiapan itu sangat sakit!

Yunho meletakan kaki kanan Jaejoong di atas pundaknya, sedangkan kaki kiri Jaejoong dia biarkan terjatuh dari kasur dan menggantung begitu saja. Tangannya tampak sibuk membuka kancing celana panjang yang dia gunakan.

"Ah~" Jaejoong mendesah tanpa sadar saat Yunho mengeluarkan penisnya. Besar dan sangat tegang. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa nikmat penis itu merobek rectumnya dan menyodok-nyodok titik nikmatnya.

"_Palli_..." desis Jaejoong sambil menggerakan tubuhnya kebawah dan membuat penis Yunho menekan bagian luar rectumnya.

Yunho menyeringai. Dia memegang pangkal penisnya sendiri dan mengarahkan penis tegangnya untuk menggesek bagian luar rectum Jaejoong yang terbuka-menutup lapar.

"Akan sakit, loh~"

"Gwaenchana!" jerit Jaejoong sambil mecengkram bantal yang berada di bawah kepalanya. Berjaga-jaga jika rasa sakit mulai mendera.

"Cantiknya~"

_Jleb_

Bintang...

Jaejoong melihat bintang-bintang kecil di dalam kelopak matanya. Yunho masuk dengan kasar dan langsung menghajar titik nikmatnya. Angh... kenapa pria itu bisa hafal?

"AAANGH!" Jaejoong menjerit keras sambil mencengkram bantal. Dadanya membusung ke depan karena ektasi benar-benar memenuhi kepalanya.

Berbanding lurus dengan Yunho yang memejamkan matanya sambil mengigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri. Rectum Jaejoong tanpa pemanasan. Sangat sempit dan kasar. Enak~

"Yunnie... Yunnie," Jaejoong terus mendengungkan nama Yunho saat pria itu malah menekan penisnya semakin dalam dan menekan titik nikmatnya.

"Kita mulai, sayang~" Yunho menarik penisnya dengan cepat hingga hampir keluar. Tetapi detik berikutnya pria itu segera menghujam rectum Jaejoong dengan kasar. Dan berkali-kali Yunho mengulang kegiatan itu. Dia menikmati bagaimana rectum Jaejoong semakin menyempit seolah-olah hendak menelan penisnya begitu saja.

Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya sendiri sambil menutupi bagian matanya dengan punggung tangan, tangan kirinya. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan lagi ekspresi seperti apa yang sedang dia keluarkan saat sedang menikmati penis Yunho yang sedang menyodok rectumnya.

Kedua belah bibir Jaejoong terbuka dan terus mendengungkan desahan serta nama Yunho berkali-kali. Betapa dia benar-benar terbuai dengan sentuhan milik pria Jung itu.

Yunho menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong yang menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Dia tersenyum saat melihat mata Jaejoong yang tertutup rapat. Kedua alis pria itu tertaut dan menampilkan ekspresi nikmat.

"Jae... Jaeku, buka matamu sayang," desah Yunho sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong.

Tangan Jaejoong bergerak mencengkram pundak Yunho yang tidak terdapat kakinya disana. Cengkraman Jaejoong di pundak itu semakin erat seiring mata Jaejoong yang mulai terbuka dan menampilkan kenikmatan.

Yunho tersenyum senang. Dia menggerakan pinggangnya semakin liar membuat Jaejoong memekik berkali-kali. Pria ini sangat berisik saat bercinta. Dia akan mengekspresikan segala rasa nikmatnya dengan desahan!

"Jae, matamu indah," bisik Yunho sambil menatap lembut ke arah mata Jaejoong.

"Gombal!" buru-buru Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Issh, ucapan Yunho malah merangsang tubuhnya. Membuat dia semakin ingin hentakan dari Yunho.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat merasakan penisnya berkedut kencang. Apa? Dia sudah mau klimaks lagi? Pa-padahal mereka baru saja mulai.

Tangan Jaejoong yang awalnya menutupi matanya segera turun untuk membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Dia tahu betapa berisik dirinya saat mencapai klimaks.

Sedangkan Yunho sedang dalam fase kesulitan. Rectum Jaejoong semakin mencengkram penisnya dengan erat menyulitkan dirinya untuk bergerak. Tetapi sensasi gesekan kasar ini yang Yunho sukai.

"NGGH~" Jaejoong menangkupkan penisnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Cairan spermanya menyembur deras saat dirinya klimaks. Dia tidak mau seragam Yunho terkena bercak spermanya dan mengundang tatapan heran.

Yunho segera menepis tangan Jaejoong yang sedang membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Dia ingin mendengarkan jeritan kekasihnya.

"GYAAAAH~!" pekikan keras Jaejoong keluarkan sering dengan sperma hangat itu membasahi tangannya sendiri. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar keras dan rectumnya mencengkram penis Yunho lebih erat lagi. Membuat Yunho kelojotan karena otot rectum Jaejoong seolah-olah hendak menempel di penisnya.

"Ngaah~" desah Jaejoong pelan pasca ejakluasi. Rasa nikmat masih mendera tubuhnya.

Yunho perlahan menarik tangan Jaejoong yang menampung sperma pria 25 tahun itu. Lidahnya dia julurkan dan menjilati telapak tangan Jaejoong yang basah.

Saat Yunho memasukan jari tengah Jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya, saat itu jugalah dia mulai mengenjot tubuh Jaejoong kembali. Ingat dia belum selesai klimaks.

Jaejoong menyeliyat enak. Rectumnya kembali disodok dan jari-jarinya sedang diemut oleh Yunho. Belum lagi tatapan tajam pria itu membuat Jaejoong semakin mendesah tidak terkendali.

Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dari mulutnya. Dia mengarahkan kedua kaki Jaejoong untuk melingkari pinggangnya. Tubuhnya dia bungkukkan agar dapat meraih bibir leher putih Jaejoong yang belum dia beri tanda.

"Ah~ ngaah... Yunnie," Jaejoong mendesah pelan menikmati gesekan-gesekan kasar yang kembali Yunho berikan. Penis Yunho yang berada di dalam tubuhnya bisa bergerak lebih leluasa karena pria itu telah mengeluarkan precum-nya dengan deras di dalam rectum Jaejoong.

_Cklek_

"Kenapa terkunci?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat mendengarkan suara itu. Buru-buru dia membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

_Penjaga ruang kesehatan datang!_

Jaejoong tampak panik karena Yunho yang berada di atasnya masih menikmati tubuhnya. Bagaimana jika penjaga itu tiba-tiba berhasil masuk? Jaejoong akan sangat malu!

Yunho menyeringai di atas perpotongan leher Jaejoong. Dia sudah memperkirakan penjaga ruang kesehatan itu akan datang! Buru-buru Yunho meraih selimut yang berada di bawah tubuh mereka. Dia menarik selimut panjang itu ke atas dan menutupi tubuhnya serta Jaejoong secara sempurna.

Diiringi juga dengan Yunho yang menepis tangan Jaejoong dan meraup bibir kissable itu. Dia menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi suara decakan ciuman mereka.

Jaejoong mendesis tidak percaya. Bagaimana Yunho masih bisa menikmati kegiatan mereka saat ada orang lain datang?

Jaejoong mendesah di dalam kecupan mereka saat pinggang Yunho bergerak semakin cepat dan liar. Tidak ada tumbukan secara teratur mengenai titik nikmatnya. Yang ada hanyalah tumbukan kasar dan keras yang membuatnya benar-benar melayang!

Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan kasar. Dia menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong dan mulai menikmati rongga mulut Jaejoong yang hangat.

"Aish. Dimana satpam? Kenapa pintu masih di tutup?"

Yunho mendengarkan suara langkah orang yang berjalan menjauh. Buru-buru dia melepaskan selimut mereka dan Yunho semakin liar menyodok rectum Jaejoong. Dia harus cepat sebelum penjaga itu kembali datang dan mengambil kunci cadangan!

"Ah-ah-ah..." tubuh Jaejoong terlonjak-lonjak begitu saja karena kecepatan genjotan Yunho berubah menjadi sangat liar seolah-olah hendak mengoyak rectumnya.

"Ngggh..." lenguhan pelan Yunho mulai menggema saat pria itu mulai merasakan nikmat yang semakin besar.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah samping dan mendesah keras. Penis di dalam rectumnya membesar dan membuatnya refleks menyempitkan otot-otot yang melingkar erat di sekeliling kejantanan Yunho.

"_Palli... Palli..."_ desis Jaejoong.

Yunho menggerakan tangannya untuk mencengkram pinggang Jaejoong. Dia menggerakan pinggang Jaejoong menjauh saat penisnya dia gerakan keluar, dan pria itu menarik pinggang Jaejoong mendekat saat dia menghujamkan penisnya ke dalam rectum Jaejoong.

"Akh!" jerit Jaejoong keras saat penis Yunho semakin gencar menyodok rectumnya seolah hendak menghancurkan titik sensitifnya.

"Sedikit lagi... sedikit lagi," desis Yunho.

"Ang... Ah... AAAH!" Jaejoong menjerit keras sambil mencengkram tangan Yunho yang memegangi pinggangnya. Aliran sprema hangat memenuhi rectumnya membuat sensasi nikmat yang tidak bisa dia uraikan.

Kedua kaki Jaejoong mengacung tinggi dan menghentak-hentak udara kosong di atasnya saat cairan sperma Yunho bergerak memasuki tubuhnya lebih dalam.

"Gyah!" bibir Jaejoong refleks mengeluarkan pekikan. Yunho menarik penisnya paksa untuk keluar dari dalam rectumnya.

Yunho buru-buru turun dari atas kasur dan kembali membenahi celananya. Dia meraih pakaian Jaejoong yang berceceran di lantai. Sebelumnya dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil tisu yang berada di atas meja.

Jaejoong melenguh pelan saat jari tengah Yunho kembali masuk ke dalam rectumnya dan mulai mengorek-gorek rectum bagian dalam Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya berniat membersihkan rectumnya. _Jaejoong tahu_. Jari Yunho yang mengorek rectumnya bermaksud agar cairan cinta Yunho bisa keluar perlahan.

Setelah sebagian besar sperma miliknya keluar dari dalam rectum Jaejoong, buru-buru Yunho melap bagian luar rectum Jaejoong serta ranjang dengan tisu yang berada ditangannya. Dia juga membersihkan penis serta perut Jaejoong yang terkena cipratan sperma milik pria cantik itu.

"Pakai celanamu," ucap Yunho cepat sambil berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di ruangan itu. Sebelumnya dia telah menyerahkan celana panjang serta _underwear_ milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong buru-buru memakai celananya. Dia mengerti kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba berubah menjadi panik. Pria itu pasti sudah memperkirakan penjaga ruang kesehatan akan datang sebentar lagi sambil membawa kunci duplikat.

Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk kecil yang sudah dia basahi dan dia peras. Pria dengan tinggi 187 cm itu segera menyeka keringat yang membasahi punggung serta dada Jaejoong. Dia juga me-lap bagian leher serta wajah kekasihnya yang meneteskan keringat. Dan terakhir, Yunho memakaikan Jaejoong kemeja kerjanya lagi.

Yunho tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya membiarkan Jaejoong yang masih berkeringat menggunakan kemejanya lagi. Kemeja itu akan lengket dan menempel ke tubuh Jaejoong. Membuat tubuh sempurna milik seorang Kim Jaejoong terjiplak dari kemeja yang dia gunakan.

"Dengar, jangan masukan kemejamu karena pinggangmu akan terlihat lebih ramping!" ucap Yunho buru-buru sambil melap sisi wajah Jaejoong lagi. Dia melihat beberapa tetes keringat menetes lagi dari wajah Jaejoong. Berbanding berbalik dengan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan keringat setitik pun.

"Lalu..." Yunho buru-buru menempelkan bibirnya ke leher Jaejoong dan segera memberikan kissmark yang ketara di sana, karena kulit Jaejoong benar-benar putih, "Katakan kepada guru olahraga mesum itu bahwa kau memiliki kekasih! Kau tahu betapa aku jijik dengan pandangan matanya yang seolah-olah ingin menelanjangimu," desis Yunho.

Yunho ingat guru olahraga baru di sekolahnya. Pria berumur 24 yang masih _single_. Menurut apa yang pernah pria itu ungkap dia mencintai Jaejoong pada pandangan pertama. Hal itu jelas membuat beberapa murid menyoraki guru olahraga itu saat sedang mendekati Jaejoong. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yunho yang menatap jijik ke arah guru itu. Walaupun Jaejoong terus menolak pria aneh itu dengan lembut, pria dengan rambut coklat itu tidak pernah berhenti mengoda kekasihnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat. Dia tahu Yunho cemburu.

"Pokoknya saat kelulusan nanti, aku akan mengumumkan bahwa kita sudah berpacaran selama tiga tahun! Kalau perlu aku juga akan menciummu di depan umum!" desis Yunho kesal.

Sontak wajah Jaejoong memerah. Ciuman di depan umum? Buru-buru dia memukul dada Yunho yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, "_Pabbo_!"

Yunho tekekeh pelan, "Baiklah, kembali ke kelasmu dan mengajarlah. Guru kesehatan aneh itu pasti segera datang."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan buru-buru meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berdiam diri di ruang kesehatan. Tetapi sebelum Jaejoong benar-benar pergi, Yunho menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup bibir milik Jaejoong dengan singkat. Serta diselingi dengan kalimat menggoda.

'_Wajahmu merah lagi, uri Jaejoong-ah~'_

* * *

**END**

* * *

Kenapa gw memberikannya judul 'School Life series'?

Jadi cerita percintaan guru murid ini akan di bawah dengan bentuk oneshoot dengan setiap series memiliki judulnya sendiri dan memiliki plot yang berbeda.

Ini bukan cerita chapter. Jadi hanya oneshoot saja. Cuman berseries. Dan pembuatan series lainnya akan terbuat jika ada mood ataupun memang sedang ada plot yang bagus!

.

Oke! Yunho disini 17 tahun serta Jaejoong 25 tahun! Mereka guru-murid yang sudah berpacaran jauh sebelum Yunho bersekolah di tempat Jaejoong bekerja.

Awal percintaan mereka di mulai saat Yunho berumur 10 tahun dan Jaejoong berumur 18 tahun. Yunho pindah dan menempati rumah kosong di samping rumah Jaejoong. Jadi mereka dekat sampai Yunho pada umur 14 menyatakan suka pada Jaejoong yang sudah berumur 22 tahun. Yunho bilang umur nggak masalah asal mereka saling suka.

Jadi Yunho itu walaupun masih kecil tetapi bisa berfikir dewasa.

Saat 15 tahun Yunho masuk ke satu sekolah di tempat Jaejoong magang. Dan beberapa saat dari itu, Jaejoong menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan menjadi guru tetap di sekolah itu~

Dan cinta mereka penuh dengan kerahasiaan~ Kadang Yunho kesal karena banyak siswa yang mencintai Jaejoong karena sifatnya yang lembut serta tubuh Jaejoong yang aduh... author mimisan #plak.

.  
Hahaha...

Oke deh~

**Review?**


End file.
